finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV allusions
The following is a list of allusions present in Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy'' series *In the various promotional screenshots, names of various playable characters from previously released games are used to name the characters included in the screenshots. *A miniature classic airship can be obtained as a pet, as well as a "pointing finger" similar to those used as a cursor in previous entries of the series. *Near the end of the cutscene in which Gaius fights Thancred, Y'shtola, Yda, and Papalymo, the four Circle of Knowing members stand a distance from him in a small row. This could be a visual reference to how parties used to stand in rows in the first ten Final Fantasy games. ''Final Fantasy *The server Cornelia refers to city and kingdom of the same name. Final Fantasy II *The servers Kashuan and Palamecia allude to, respectively, the kingdom and empire of the same name in ''Final Fantasy II. *A soundtrack during the main storyline in Ul'dah reveals itself to be the battle theme from Final Fantasy II. *Minfilia, the leader of the Path of the Twelve, uses the password wild rose to allow the player to identify other members of this order. This phrase was used by Princess Hilda of Fynn to identify other members of the rebels against the Empire. ''Final Fantasy III *The upcoming Crystal Tower dungeon is directly inspired by the ''Final Fantasy III Crystal Tower. It is said that the tower houses the tomb of the first Allagan emperor, named Xandes. *Cid Garlond's Airship is named Enterprise. ''Final Fantasy IV *Marlboros are called "Morbols", a reference to the original translation of ''Final Fantasy IV. *The Artifact Armor for Dragoon is a direct reference to Kain's armor. ''Final Fantasy V *During Caravan Security, both "Boco" and "Koko" may appear as the chocobo names. *The server Istory references the town of the same name in ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy VI *During the 2011 Halloween event, the trickster imps would randomly say ''"Life... Dreams... Imps... Where do they come from? And where do they go?", quoting Kefka's speech during the final battle of Final Fantasy VI. *The Garlean Empire technology is called magitek, has advanced considerably due to the works of a Cid and is primarily used for military purposes. Additionally, a Magitek Armor mount is planned to become available to players. *The first video showing the Magitek Armor in-game was a short recreation of Final Fantasy VI 's opening, with a green haired female hyur and two other characters riding the Magitek Armor in a snowy region, and a remix of Terra's Theme playing on the background. ''Final Fantasy VII *When the player undergoes his first "Horn & Hand" faction leve, a NPC will say the following: "''Why, if it isn't Sephiroth! Or was it Sephiross? Setirophx? xXxSephirothxXx?," referencing Sephiroth and common variations used to name characters on MMOs (and by proxy, Final Fantasy XIV itself). *One of the Cactuar enemies is called Sabotender Del Sol. *The Materia crafting system is named after and inspired by Final Fantasy VII Materia. *There are two references to main antagonist Sephiroth, both of which are made by main antagonist Nael van Darnus (and might explain why he is designated the Legatus of the VIIth Legion): **In "United We Stand," after wounding the player, Nael takes his leave similarly to that of Sephiroth in the Nibelheim burning scene. **Nael seeks to destroy Eorzea and subsequently purify it by using forbidden magicks to summon the Meteor-like moon Dalamud. Sephiroth similarly attempts to destroy Gaia by using the Black Materia to summon Meteor in Final Fantasy VII. *An NPC in the Miner quests will mistakenly call players by the wrong name. He will call a Midlander Hyur "Cloud," and a Miqo'te "Aerith." *A camp named Costa del Sol is located in La Noscea. *"Final Heaven" is a Limit Break for melee classes. ''Final Fantasy VIII *One of the Garlean Empire's main infantry weapons is a variant of a gunblade. Final Fantasy IX *One guildleve objective is to retrieve the cargo of an airship named Red Rose. *An NPC in the Miner quests will mistakenly call players by the wrong name. He will call a Miqo'te "Quina," which references the playable character of the same name from ''Final Fantasy IX. *The CG renders and concept art for the Summoner of XIV show the summoner with a horn-like adornment on his head, making a reference to the summoner tribe to which Garnet and Eiko belong. ''Final Fantasy X *The server Besaid references Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu's hometown in ''Final Fantasy X. *An NPC in the Miner quests will mistakenly call players by the wrong name. He will call a Midlander Hyur "Tidus," an allusion to the protagonist of Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *Soul crystals have inscriptions related to past warriors' deeds and, when equipped, allow the player to use a job related to those warriors. This concept is similar to that of dresspheres. *The boss room of the Tam-Tara Deepcroft is called "Eternal Calm" Final Fantasy XI *All of the playable races and several beast tribes, such as the Qiqirn, are based on ''Final Fantasy XI's races. *Several weapons from the Grand Companies of Eorzea lore are direct references to important characters and weapons from Final Fantasy XI. *The first name of Raubahn Aldynn, the leader of the Grand Company Immortal Flames, is identical to Raubahn, the captain of the Immortals in Final Fantasy XI. *The NPC responsible for unlocking the battle category of achievements is named Atelloune, sharing her name with a minor NPC present in Final Fantasy XI. Both of them are researching monsters, wear the exact same outfit and are of similar races (Elvaan / Elezen). *There are three references to Shantotto: **The Circle of Knowing member Papalymo is a Lalafell, which is similar to a Tarutaru, and he is a Thaumaturge who uses Black Magic in a similar way to Shantotto. **The Black Mage quests mention the Shatotto's stone, used to seal the Voidgate. **She is also referenced by the achievement "Ohohohohoho!" granted by obtaining the Stardust Rod. *Two of the Achievement NPCs bear the Surname "Ironheart", a reference to the famous cartographer Gwynham Ironheart. They are Milith Ironheart (in charge of Dungeons) and Nedrick Ironheart (in charge of Exploration). ''Final Fantasy XII *The Imperial Legatus armor designs are based on the Archadian Judge's armor. *A scene with Nael marching, followed by a few Garlean soldiers, resembles the Archadian judges marching towards the screen during ''Final Fantasy XII's opening. ''Final Fantasy XIII *The Eshtaime Lapidaries of the Ul'dah city-state are based on the surname of Hope Estheim. *A Lightning costume can be obtained by fighting alongside Lightning herself. There's also a Snow costume for males, and weapons from ''Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *One of the titles that can be earned is "Crystal Bearer". Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *One Paladin skill is named Spirits Within. Random Encounters *Before most storyline battles, the common "whoosh" effect of previous games' random encounters can be seen. Allusions to the Number Fourteen Being the fourteenth installment of the series, ''Final Fantasy XIV makes some references to the number itself. Although they are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 14 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *There are fourteen warriors grouped together on the game's logo. *The Garlean Army is divided into fourteen separate legions. **Of these legions, Gaius van Baelsar is the Legatus of the XIVth Legion. Other Square Enix Games Xenogears *Gaius's helmet is extremely similar to Grahf's mask, down to the earrings used. Non-Square Related Mythology Norse *While the Roegadyns' Sea Wolves and Lohengarde seem to correspond to the frost giants and fire giants, the Elezens' Wildwood and Duskwight branches are respectively based on the Light Elves and the Shadow Elves. Games '' *One of the sidequests is called "Call of Booty." *The achievement for completing the Dragoon quest line is named ''Dragoon Age. '' *One of the Dragoon quests is named Double Dragoon. Movies '' series *During a quest in Gridania, a NPC will say that he "feels a great disturbance in the forest." *In the end of the Seventh Umbral Era storyline, a victory scene similar to the end of A New Hope is played out. '' The Gnat type enemies will use an ability called Brundleflight, which is a teleportation maneuver. The main character in ''The Fly inadvertently merged species with a housefly through a teleportation pod and began calling himself "Brundlefly". '' One of the earliest available Miner Levequests is named "Get to the Copper"! Arnold Schwarzenegger’s character, Major Alan “Dutch” Schaefer, in the 1987 sci-fi action movie ''Predator, was directing a helicopter evacuation from a scene on the ground after the rest of Dutch’s team had been killed off by the alien Predator. Before confronting the monster, Major Schaefer yells the line "Get to the Chopper"! to get Anna safely onboard the chopper. Books '' *A sidequest available during the 2011 Starlight Celebration was named "Winter Is Not Coming". *The achievement for leveling gladiator is called "stick them with the pointy end" which is taken from "A Game of Thrones" *One of the mammets in Ul'dah says, "The answer is...................42." *One of the Achievement NPCs, a writer named Derwin, mentions that he is working on a story called "The Antlion, the Itch on My Earlobe." Cartoons *There are several instances alluding to ''My Little Pony in referring to the chocobo mount system, such as newspaper articles posted on the lodestone, using the phrase "My little Chocobo". Also it is an achievement gained when the player gets their chocobo. Music Modest Mouse *There's a NPC called "Immodest Mouse", who may say "The ocean breathes saulty, and it be her briny whispers what give our salt ale its temper," referencing the Song "Ocean Breathes Salty." Skrillex *The initial quest to unlock the Warrior Job is named "Pride and Duty (Will Take You From The Mountain)", a reference to the Skrillex song "Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)" . Series '' '' *The third Thaumaturge Class Quest is called "Law and the Order." Real World Roman Empire *The ranking within the Garlean army is modeled after that of the Roman Empire. *The Goblin Fraternity who created materia is called the Illuminati. The Emerald Tablet *A text known as The Emerald Tablet which was translated by Isaac Newton, purported to contain the secrets of alchemy and transmutation, begins with the line "'Tis true without lying". The alchemy achievements reference this. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XIV